What's Going To Happen Now?
by alwaysafan
Summary: This is a Spaige Spinner and Paige Fanfic. Please let me know if you like it, that will determine the number and frequency of updates! Please R&R. Thanks! UPDATED FEB 11TH!
1. The Beginning

Disclamer: I own nothing, and in no way am I affiliated with Degrassi in any sort.

Summary: Basically this is a story revolving around both Paige and Spinner. I do not know exactly where I am heading with this story or the outcome, but as I get into more chapters I will be able to give more of a description. Please Read and Review!

**What's Going To Happen Now?**

Paige sat in her bedroom looking over her yearbooks from Degrassi. Everything seemed so perfect in the pictures, my happiness and my friends. What was so different then, why did things have to be so complicated now. She flipped to the last page to read some of the comments, when she came across one that made her heart do a little flip. She didn't now why exactly it had been so long, she had changed he had changed, they didn't have a future anymore…or did they?

_Paige Baby,_

_What a great year this was honeybee, and if I can predict I say next year will be even better for you and me. I don't know what I would do without you, you're my life Paige, as corny as that sounds…and you know I love corny, I Love You…forever and always_

_Spin_

He really was the romantic wasn't he Paige thought to herself. She closed the book shut, as she heard her cellphone ring…it was Marco.

"Hey Marco, hows it going?"

Okay sure, Ill be right over. Paige gathered her things, and shoved her yearbooks under her bed, she didn't have the time to worry about Spinner, not now anyways. He wasn't even her friend anymore, how could things change so much?

_Well I can't think about it, hes with Darcy now, and hes doing the whole friendship club thing, I hardly even know him. Well I know the old Spinner, maybe the outsides changed but hes still the guy I loved in the inside, at least I think he is. _

Paige walked quickly to The Dot, where she was meeting Marco to talk about plans for the next school dance.

"Paige there you are..couldn't you have walked a little faster. Or you know what…even better TAKE THE BUS."

"I took that long? Huh I thought I was making good time."

"Well you weren't…you must have been preoccupied, thinking of great plans for the dance right? That's what I want to hear, so I better be right" Marco laughed from his comment.

"Haha, no I wasn't I actually was thinking of something else, memories."

"Perfect I knew I could count on you Paige. That's the greatest idea orginal but we could really take it somewhere."

"What? Marco what are you talking about? I said I didn't have any ideas"

"Yes, but you said memories, so that's what our theme will be for the next spring dance. New and Old Memories. It's perfect.

_Whoa that was a good idea, Paige thought to herself, and it was all because of Spinner. Paige and Marco spent the next couple of hours talking about the spring dance. They planned on getting pictures from previous school yearbooks of different memories and making some sort of collage to put along the gym wall. _

_I wonder what pictures we should use, maybe the one with me and Spinner, Paige get him out of your head. Why all of a sudden is this happening, you haven't thouht about Spin all year._

"Hey Marco"

Paige looked up from her daydream and saw Spinner standing there.

"Spinner, me and Paige are actually kind of busy right now. Maybe we can do something later."

Paige piped up. "Wait a second, you and Marco are friends again?" With everything that had happened with Jimmy, Paige thought that her group had stopped talking to Spin.

"Yeah, me and Spinner have hung out a couple times. Its hard for him, you know? We can't be mad at him forever."

Paige looked up at Spinner to see him smiling at Marco's response. That smile drew her in, she couldn't help it. She had just never gotten over him.

"Well, umm I guess Spinner could stay and help us if he wanted." Paige said reluctantly not wanting to sound to obvious.

"No its okay Paige, I know your still mad at me for everything I did, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable so I'll just…"

"No really Spin, its okay, it'll be fun."

Spinner gave her a smile pulled a chair over from another table and sat down beside Paige. Something inside him made him feel everything was going to start getting better not only with Marco, but with Paige too.


	2. Movie Night

That nigt when Paige was getting ready for the movies with Ellie and Hazel, she couldn't help but think about Spinner. It was the weirdest thing, and she truly didn't understand why she was thinking about him so much.

The doorbell ring, and once again Paige had to put off thinking about Spinner. She ran down the stairs knowing it was going to be Hazel and Ellie, ready to go over to the mall. She grabbed her purse and left. She was hoping she would have a good night…without Spinner.

"I hope there will still be tickets left." Hazel shouted over the loud crowd of people waiting in line.

"Im sure there will be, don't you think Paige?"

"Maybe, it is a new movie. Hopefully we'll get some."

"Hey you know what Paige, why don't you walk up the line and see if there is anyone we know, and will just sneak in front of them."

"That's a good idea Ellie, yeah Paige, we'll wait here. You go and check."

Paige was outnumbered, she had to go. She didn't think she would find anyone they knew anyways. Just when Paige was about to turn back around and tell Ellie and Hazel there was no one, she noticed someone. Spinner. He was staring at her. Unable to think, Paige didn't know what to do, go over and talk or just smile and turn around. It was too late, he was motioning for her to come over.

"Hey Paige, are you here alone?"

"Oh no, I'm here with Ellie and Hazel, but they wanted me to see if I could find someone to cut in line with."

"Oh, I should have known". Spinner quickly looked done, thinking about what to say next. "Well, um you can come in front of us."

Paige didn't know exactly how to respond, she didn't want it to be awkward, not with just her and Spin, but truefully she hadn't told Ellie or Hazel that she had forgiven him. Wait a second? Us. Whose us?

"Yea sure Spin, thanks. But whose us?"

"Oh, um me and Darcy, you know…"

_How had I forgotten about Darcy. Of course, your so stupid Paige, why would he be there all alone?_

The three girls ended up cutting the line in front of Spinner, and they just got into the movie. It was busier than they thought. When they finally got into the theatre, Paige Ellie and Hazel sat in the back row, with Spinner and Darcy directly in front of them.

_What my luck? I get to watch them being all cozy and cuddeling. Paige why do you care? Answer that why? Why? He is supposed to be protecting me, being with me, that's what he always promised…and I guess I need him more than I ever realized…even when we were together. _

The movie was long, and unfortunately for Paige, Spinner and Darcy weren't afraid to show their affection for each other. When the time came that Spinner went out to the concession stand, Paige jumped at the opportunity. She turned to Hazel and Ellie saying she was thirsty and would be right back.

She quickly caught up to him in the line, and started a very casual standard conversation.

"So Spin, do you like the movie?"

"Whoa Paige, I didn't even realize you were behind m...scary"

"Well truefully I havent really been paying much attention."

"Oh I see" Paige said, hoping to get a different response.

Spinner motioned for her to order before he did, so she qucikly went up to the counter and ordered her medium soda. She went to get her money when she realized she hadn't brought her purse with her.

"Oh shes with me, we'll get a medium popcorn to, were really hungry." He looked over at Paige and gave her a half smile, the way he did made Paige's heart beat faster. When they got away from the counter, they both stopped sensing to talk before they went back into the theatre.

"Thanks a lot Spinner, I don't know why I didn't realize I didn't have my purse." She leaned over and gently put her hand on Spinners.

He was shocked, he didn't know if this was a gesture or something more. _Wait a second Spinner thought to himself. We've just begun to be friends again, theres no way that was supposed to be romantic, even though a part of him longed and hoped it was. _He quickly squeezed her hand and than let go.

Paige was sure, she loved him. She didn't just "like" him…she was in love. She looked over to see what Spinner was doing, he held the theatre door open for her, and she walked in shyly. Spinner walked back to his seat with Darcy.

The rest of the movie Paige wasn't paying attention either, she was thinking about Spin. _That was it, that's what I've been missing. She knew Spinner hadn't sensed that she was grabbed his hand than more than to say thank you. But she knew things were going to get better. No matter how long she was going to have to wait. She'd wait for Spinner._

R/R Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	3. Phone Call

The next day at school, Paige tried to walk down Spinners usual hallways as much as she could. Even though she was trying to see him, it just wasn't working out. But when she finally did see him, she quickly ran to catch up with him, before he got busy.

"Hey Spin!"

Spinner turned around quickly expecting it to be Darcy, but when he saw Paige before him, he was surprised, pleasently surprised.

"Oh hey Paige, didn't expect to see you. Um…what are you up too?"

_Uh oh, I didn't even think of something I was going to say. C'mon Paige, think…think of something._

"Well, I was just wondering if you would want to help me and Marco with the dance? I'm sure we could use a third person, and well we had a great time the other night. You, ughh interested?"

Spinner was, of course he was. Time to spend with his old friends, and to be with Paige. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Paige. She was being a lot friendlier than usual. She had never been rude to him or anything, but she never had actually asked to hang out with him….since um, well what happened with Jimmy.

"Yeah, of course…but I atcually have to go talk to Ms. H, so I better be going." He looked in the direction of the office, while he was speaking so Paige knew it was something important.

"Yeah, okay, good luck in there!"

That night at home, Paige seemed to be ain a ahappier mood than usual. Even Dylan could see it.

"Paige, sis, what is it that has got you so happy? Good mark? New boyfriend?"

_This isnt something I want to talk to Dylan about. We have a great relationship and all, but not this, not now anyways._

"Oh you know Dylan, just in a good mood that's all."

Later that night Paige checked her cell phone to see that she had four missed calls. Three from Hazel, and one from Spinner. She called Hazel first, but she knew not to talk about Spinner with Hazel, that was something she definitely would not want to hear. She was trying to decide if she should call Spinner back. For all she knew he could be out with Darcy, and that woulnd't be too good. She wanted another hour, but she couldn't help it. She called him back.

"Hey Mrs. Mason, its Paige, could I speak to Spinner please?" Paige hadn't spoken with Spin's mom for quite some time. She had seen her a couple times when she was shopping and always stopped to say hello, but it wasn't the same.

"Oh Paige, how are you? It's been a long time since you've called here."

"Oh well, yes I guess it has." Mrs. Mason could hear the uncertainty in Paige's voice and realized she was making Paige uncomfortable so she got Spinner right away.

"Gavin it's for you", she yelled.

"Hello"

"Hey Spinner? Its Paige. I saw that you had called so I thought I should probably call you back!"

"Oh yeah, thanks I was planning on calling you make after dinner time. I was just wondering when you would be needing my help. Well for the dance I mean…you and Marco."

"We haven't really decided on a day yet. But we know Saturday we had made plans to just go out and hang out. You should really come."

Spinner had already made plans with Darcy for the weekend. But he could cancel them, they were going out Friday night._ Im sure Darcy wouldn't mind he thought. _

"Okay, you and me and Marco, sounds like it'll be fun!"

Paige's heart flipped. She wasn't sure he would say yes. She saw him out with Darcy quite often, and thought he probably had plans with her.

"Awsome, glad you can come."

"Me too! See you tommmorow Paige!"

"And Spinner…"

"Yes Paige?"

"Oh nevermind, bye hun!"

Paige sat upright on her bed, when she got off the phone with Spinner. It felt right, sure it was a little different, but she hadn't really realized how much she needed him, and how great talking to him really felt. Now all she needed to do, was get the courage to tell him how she felt.

_I have a plan, lets just hope, I have the nerves to be able to follow through. She looked at her self in the mirror, and walked over to her dresser. She opened up her top drawer and lifted up one of her shirts, she unfolded it, and from it she pulled out a picture. She put it back on her dresser to take a look. _

Paige stepped back, and saw her favourite picture of her and Spinner, and smiled. It was all going to be okay.

Please Read and Review-THANKS!


	4. A Day Out

The days following Paige didn't want to seem too needy. She didn't really want Spinner to catch on that she had feelings for him. She was hoping that maybe if they hung out for a bit, he would realize he hadn't stop loving her either. The only problem was Darcy.

_She is such a nice girl, I've never had a problem with her. But I'm sure she would be humiliated if me and Spinner got back together. Like c'mon we were the cutest couple._

On Saturday Paige got up early to make sure she looked extra great for the day out with Marco and Spinner. She had to leave time because she was walking over to Marco's and well he thought she was a slow walker so he was giving her a time that she would actually have to leaver her house and than arrive at his.

_Marco sure can be pushy when he wants to be. I wounder if Spinner will drive to Marco's. If so maybe they could all just drive over to the mall instead of walking there. _

When Paige finally got to Marco's house Spinner still wasn't there. This wasn't like Spin, he was usually pretty punctual, ecspecially when it came to hanging out with Marco. The waited about another fifteen minutes, and than he finally arrived. Marco was upstairs fixing his hair so Paige went to open the door.

"Hey, oh man Paige, I am so, so sorry that I am late. It's just that my mom needed my help, and I couldn't say no so I had to give her a hand and than I lost track of time…-"

"Spin, its okay, relax. Could you maybe drive us over to the mall though? Do you mind… I am so not in a walking mood."

"Oh yeah of course Paige, no problem." He gave her a quick wink as he stepped into Marco's place. As soon as Marco came back downstairs they all headed to the mall.

The day was going by really fast. Both Marco and Spinner got pulled into every single store that had a sale sign up, but Marco loved sales, and well Spinner was used to it. He had dated Paige before…and well he remembered. Just after four o'clock, Marco got a call from Ellie, saying she needed him right away.

"Guys, that was Ellie on the phone, she needs me for some reason so do you mind if we cut this short?"

"Oh no, that's fine Marco, I can drive you over to Ellie's if you'd like?" Spinner suggested.

"No no, why don't you and Paige stick around here for a while, I don't wanna ruin the day."

_Whoa do I love you right now or what Marco? Thank you thank you thank you!_

Spinner glanced at Paige to get her approval and she nooded. "Okay sounds good to us. See you later man."

As they walked around the mall the conversation between the two became just like it used to be. As she laughed, Spinner watched her. He loved her laugh, the way she flipped her hair, used to make his heart flutter and it still did. She was so gorgeous.

Spinner was trying to decide what to do. _Should I ask her if she wants to go out for dinner? Or would that sound to forward._

"I'm kind of getting tired Spinner! Would you mind to drive me home now?'

Well that asnwered his idea. It probably wasn't such a good idea anyways.

When they arrived to her house, Spinner got out of the car and walked her to the door. He wasn't sure exactly why he had, and Paige wasn't so sure either, but they both liked it. She quickly rested her hand on his.

"Want to come in, Spin?"

He slowly nodded his head, as Paige lead him into the framillair home he once used to spend so much time in. They decided to watch a movie, her parents weren't home so they had the big screen TV to themselves.

"How about…a love story Spin?"

"I unno, I'm not really a fan of sap stories?"

"And what, you think I don't know that?" Paige laughed as she sat down beside him.

"Okay Paige, whatever you want is good with me." And he truly meant that …so that's what they did watch. An old romantic movie that her parents had on VHS.

Paige really was tired, and she fell asleep before the movie was halfway through, with her head on Spinner's shoulder.

He looked at her quietly. She looked so peaceful, so pretty. It made him feel like they were back in the times when they were together. He didn't want to wake her up. So he just watched her, until he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Surprise Guest

Disclamer: I do not own anything whatsoever.

Monday morning came quickly and Paige was still shocked by the events that occurred over the weekend. She knew she had fallen asleep on Spinner's shoulder because at around midnight Dylan had come in and woken the two of them.

_Let's just that was kind of awkward. I didn't know what to expect from him._

Spinner wuickly left after Dylan began asking questions about what the two of them were doing together, ecsepcially since they weren't dating, and hadn't been the closest of friends lately.

Paige knew that they were getting somewhere. The way Spinner looked at her that night leaving her house, was something more than a good bye. She wondered how long it would take for Spinner to confront her, or if he would at all.

When a week had gone by and Paige hadn't seen Spinner and he hadn't returned her calls she began to wonder if something was wrong. Maybe he was over her, and he thought she was being to pushy.

_What if I've made a fool out of myself because he was totally over me and im still so hung up on him. Oh boy, that'll be just great. _

That day Paige decided to walk over to Spinner's house after dinner. She wanted to make sure everything was okay, what if he was sick or something. She walked up to his front door, when he mom answered.

"Oh, Paige darling! It's so great to see you…you look fantastic."

"Hi Mrs. Mason, why thanks" Paige said in an awkward but flattered tone.

"I'll go get Spinner for you sweetie."

Paige stayed at the door, waiting to see Spinner come when she saw not just Spinner but Dacy also walking towards her.

_Oh crap, I didn't expect that one. Um, what am I going to say…what am I going to say?-_

Darcy interrupted Paige's thoughts.

"Hello Paige, what are you doing here?"

She quickly glanced at Spinner to see what his reaction was. He just glared at her. She wasn't sure if it was a happy glare or an annoyed glare.

"Well, I just came by to see if Spin was okay!"

"No offence Paige, but why wouldn't he be?"

"Well you see Darcy………I've been trying to get a hold of Spinner to let him know that Marco was hoping to get together soon again, and well…."

"Okay, I get it. For your dance project right?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

"That was very nice of you Paige. Yes he is fine right Spin?"

"Yup, im alright Paige. Nothing to be worried about." Spinner said with his head hung low.

"Well I was just leaving when you came Paige, so I better be going or else my mom will be wondering where I am." Darcy turned to Spinner and gently kissed him on the lips. Paige smiled shyly at Darcy as she walked down the sidewalk away from Spinner's house.

"I'm sorry Spinner. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I really was just worried about you, when I hadn't seen you at school, and when you didn't return my calls."

"Yeah, uhm about that Paige. I was just really busy, it was nothing personal."

Mrs. Mason came back to the door where the two teens were standing.

"Paige darling, how about you stay for dinner? We would be glad for you to eat with us!"

"Thanks Mrs. Mason but I already had an early dinner at my house, maybe some other time?"

"Okay, sometime soon. I'll leave it up to Spinner to set the date. Anyday this week is good with me." She left the two alone once again.

"You are always welcome here…you know that Paige."

"Well I'd love to have dinner with your family again. It would be like old times."

"Right, well than how about tommrow?

_Paige was somewhat shocked that he asked. He didn't seem himself today and she wondered what was wrong. But maybe she would find out tommorow._

"Tommorow…yeah that sounds great to me."

Paige wquickly waved as she sbegan to walk down the pathway. Spinner grabbed her arem, causing her to turn back towards him.

"I'll see you than." Spinner added.

She turned back around and grinned, and when she was out of Spinner sightl **…………..**

**Paige jumped for joy!**

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Dinner at Spin's

The next night, Paige was anxious to arrive at Spinner's. She didn't want to be too early for dinner, yet she didn't want to be late either. She had been thinking about dinner all day, she had even started to write a list about things to talk about. She wanted to make sure that the night would be a success.

She had talked about it with her mom, and luckily she was going to be home to drive Paige over to Spinner's. The ride seemed to take a lot longer than it really should. Paige looked out the window and watched the familiar streets go by. It was if she were going to claim a prize for a million dollars, she was way to excited to handle.

_This isn't like me. I don't know why I've gotten so anxious, it's as if I've realized I can't go on without him. _

She walked up the pathway and rang the doorbell. Spinner answered the door.

"Hey Paige, you're right on time. My mom just took the ham out of the oven."

"Hi Spin, good, im glad I got here at a good time."

He reached over and took the light spring jacket off Paige, and hung it up in the closet. "It'll only be the three of us for dinner. You, me and my mom that is." He led her into the dining room to sit down. Within a few minutes Mrs.Mason had brought in the food and everyone was eating.

"Paige, it feels so good to have you in our home again. We've missed seeing you around. Gavin always talks about you though."

Paige didn't know how to react. She looked over at Spinner who was also looking at her. The best thing she thought _just smile at him Paige._

The dinner was quite good. Mrs. Mason was a great cook, Friday night dinners at their house was one of the great memories she had. _I wonder if Darcy comes over for dinner, like I used to. Mrs. Mason hasn't said much about her; actually she hasn't said anything about her._

"Spinner, could you pass the gravy", Paige asked. As he was leaning over to pass it to her, he dropped it on her lap.

"Ouch!" Paige yelped.

"Oh no, Gavin what did you do? Paige sweetheart, why don't you go up to Gavin's room and get a shirt out of his closets to wear, so that you can get that off."

Paige nodded and walked up to Spin's room, as Spinner and Mrs. Mason stayed downstairs. She went into his closet to try and find a shirt that would be able to fit. She ended up just picking one that was blue. Spinner knocked on the door.

"Hey Paige, could I get your dirty shirt. My mom's going to wash it for you."

"Oh Spin, don't worry about that. I'll just wash it when I get home."

"No no, she wants to, don't worry about it."

So Paige quickly handed him her shirt, and he told her he would be right back. She closed his door and sat down at his desk chair, waiting for him to come back, when she noticed something. She walked over to his shelves to see pictures of them.

_Whoa, I don't even remember some of these pictures. Paige he must still have feelings for you, this is unbelievable._

Just than she saw Spinner out of the corner of her eye, he was standing just a few steps away from her.

"Paige do you want to go outside for a walk?" And so they did. They walked around the block to when they came to a little enclosed park, so they stopped for a rest, as they both sat down on the bench.

"Spin, you know those pictures in the room?"

"Yeah, I know, it's been a long time since those were taken. Its just I was so happy than you know."

"Do you mean you were happy with me?" As soon as she said it Paige regretted it. She wasn't sure if she had gone too far.

"Of course I was happy with you Paige."

"Spinner, since we've been hanging out, have you know….any of your feelings for me come back?"

"Paige?"

"Yeah Spin"

"They never went away."

With that Spinner leaned in and gently kissed Paige. It was the continuation of a love, that had never stopped.

Please Read and Review!


	7. Confusion

At school the next day, Paige saw Spinner with his arm around Darcy on the front steps. It made her feel sick, she wasn't sure what this meant. After their walk in the park, Paige walked home. It wasn't like they had discussed if they were actually a couple…maybe that wasn't his plan at all.

Paige left her English class, because there was a supply and walked around the school, when she ran into Spin

"Hey Paige, I've been looking for you." He took her hands in his and gently kissed her.

For a second she forgot all about Darcy. But than she rememberred that he wasn't the most single guy out there…Darcy was his girlfriend and she did seem to be the boss in the relationship.

"Hey Spinner" She didn't sound very enthusiastic, which made him worry. He himself wasn't sure where they were really going with their "relationship" or if it was one for that matter.

"I really have to get back to class Paige, but I'll call you tonight…okay?"

She nodded as he came in to give her a hug.

That night Paige tried her best not to think about Spinner. She wasn't going to sit around and spend the whole night waiting for his call.

_I have a life without Spinner. Whats the point in me just sitting around doing nothing._

With that, Paige picked up the phone and called Marco.

"Hey Marco, hows it going?"

"Paige, I am so bored. Let's go over to the mall or something to see a movie, I am totally in the mood to go out."

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I was calling, hoping that you didn't have plans."

"Okay, so which one. Movies or mall?"

"Um, how bout we walk around the outdoor mall. It's finally warm outside."

"Alright, sounds good too me Paige. I've got my mom's car so I'll see you in a few."

Paige waited on the porch of her house, for Marco to arrive.

Everyone seemed to be out. They had already run into Ellie and Jimmy, but they were off to some art conference, so they only talked for a few minutes. Paige and Marco went into one of the most popular vintage stores to see if there was anything interesting.

"Hey Paige". Paige looked around her shoulder to see Spinner standing there.

"Oh, hey Spin." He took her hands in his and led her near the back of the store.

"Sorry, about this Paige."

"About what?"

"Well, it's just with me and Darcy. Its so complicated, and well…"

"Spin, we really have to talk about this and I don't think this is the right place to be doing it."

"Paige, I know, but I have to get this off my-"

"Spinner…Spinner, what are you doing here with Paige."

Spinner looked around to see Darcy angrily watching him. He hadn't thought she would get back from getting a coffee so soon.

"Darce, Paige and I were just talking…"

"About the dance…I know."

Spinner knew this was going to get ugly. Okay, well I guess I'll see you later Paige. "C'mon Darcy…let's go." With that Darcy and Spinner left the store together.

"Paige?" Marco said. " I think we need to talk"

Paige and Marco went to the closest café to grab a couple lattes. When Marco knew you were keeping something from him, you pretty much had to tell him.

"So Paige…what was that little display with you and Spinner?"

Paige didn't exactly know how to answer the question. She didn't really want to tell Marco the way she was feeling, or what had happened between the two of them already.

"Paige, I can tell you still like the guy. But since when were you two going behind Darcy's back?"

"Okay. It's a long story Marco. I guess it all started when we started hanging out with Spinner for preperation for the dance. It just made me think of old times, and everything and I guess I realized I still had feelings for him…you know?"

"Has anything happened between the two of you?"

"Well, not really…nothing major. I mean we've kissed a couple times, but its not like we've done it on purpose. It's just there Marco."

"Do you love him Paige?"

Paige thought about it. She had told herself many times that she loved him. But she never actually said it out loud or to anyone else for that matter.

"Truefully?"

"Of course, I wanna know how you feel."

"Okay than Marco. I love him…I love him."


	8. Real Thing

That night Paige went back home, and decided to go to sleep right away. She was too tired from the days events and seriously just wanted to get to bed. Just after one o'clock, Paige awoke to a vibrating sound coming from her nightstand. She rubbed her eyes and than reached for her phone.

"Uh, hello"

"Hey hunny, it's me?" Spinner said. Paige was so asleep she ahd no idea who was on the phone. Until well until he said…"Honeybee it's me. Were you asleep?" Paige sat upstraight right away.

_He hasn't called me that in well, ever. He has to have feelings for me, or else he wouldn't have called me that. Unless he's leading me on, but that's not Spinner, not my Spinner anyways. _

"Hey Spinner, yeah I was alseep. Is something wrong?"

"No no nothings wrong. I just wanted to talk to you. Is that okay, or should I call you back in the morning?"

"No that's fine Spin, I'm awake now anyways." She was awake and she really wanted to know why Spin had called her so late. She was somewhat hoping for some sort of confession.

"Okay, well Paige, you know, I've just been thinking about us. Or if there is even an us. Cause you know Paige, I've had a rough year, and Darcy has been there for me, and if you don't want anything between us I feel like I should hang on…"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you Paige, I want you more than anything. But I need to know that you want me back, or otherwise I'll stay with Darcy."

"Spinner, when I came over to you house for dinner, was that awkward for you?"

"No, not at all…why?"

"Do you do that every Friday night with Darcy, like you used to do with me?"

"Nope, not the family thing. That was more of our thing."

"Spinner. Okay well. I know this might sound odd, ecspecially since were starting to get somewhere in this conversation. But I don't want to talk about this over the phone."

"I thought you might say that Paige, that's why I'm sitting on your porch. Why don't you come on down." With that Paige smiled, Spinner always had a way to be at the perfect place at the right time.

She didn't bother fixing herself up, Spinner had seen her a mess before. She slowly walked down the stairs and quietly out the door so that her parents wouldn't wake up.

She watched the way he looked at her when she walked through that door. Everything was changing, their lives were changing.

"Hey" he briskly walked up to Paige and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

With his hand on hers, she felt like someone she used to be.

"Spinner , I need for you to know that you broke my heart. I was miserable Spin, I know I was able to pretend I wasn't that affected by our brake up, but you are the only boyfriend ive ever had that has truly cared about me, and want the _best_ for me."

"Paige, I am sorry, you know that, I have told you so many times that I regret everything I did to hurt you. But I can't go back and change it, but I can promise I will never do it again."

Paige looked deep into his eyes, and knew that he wasn't lying. She wouldn't know what she would do if he was lying, she needed him to want her back.

The two sat on the porch for over an hour before Spinner could tell that Paige was beyond tired.

"I'll see you in the morning Paige."

"Spi-"

"I'll be here to pick you up."


	9. First Day

Spinner was right on time, 8'oclock. Paige had been waiting outside for him arrive though, her brother had already left for work, and when he offered her a ride to school, she knew he could tell something was up. Paige wasn't ready to tell her family about Spinner, they all liked him, but she wanted it to be a secret with her family, just for a little while.

As he rolled up in the driveway, Paige looked at his gorgeous smile. She knew people would judge her for taking Spinner back, ecspecially if he broke up with Darcy for her. There was just something about their relationship, sure no one else ever seemed to understand it, but there was just a spark.

"C'mon Paige get in".

As they drove to school Paige, thought about what her friends' recations would be. She knew Hazel would be upset, and ecspecially Jimmy. She was just going to try and find a way to make them understand.

As they wlaked through the school hand in hand, Paige couldn't help but see that everyone was staring at her, with some sort of hatred.

_I don't understand it. It's my life,why does everyone judge me. Like c'mon Spinner with Darcy, she was so……well not good for him. C'mon Paige, keep your head high, who cares about them. There just jelous…right?_

When they got to Paige's locker, Spinner saw that Jimmy was just a few down from where Paoges locker was.

"Maybe, I should go Paige."

"Spinner, your staying. They are going to have to cope with the fat that we are back together." With that Paige pushed him against the locker and kissed him.

"Mhmm mmm yeah whatever you say Paige." Spinner said after she released him.

"Hey Jimmy, Ellie, Marco" Paige said he friends who were just a couple lockers away.

Jimmy's face was disgusted and Paige could see that he was about to explode. She quickly turned so that she was looking into her locker.

_This is going to be harder than I thought, _ Paige thought.

Ellie saw that Spinner and Paige were holding hands, and was very curious as to how this all happened and when. She didn't even know that he had broken up with Darcy.

"Hey Paige, and Spinner. What's going on here?"

Paige laughed at the way Ellie said, everything was always so straight forward.But she was glad that at least someone was acknowledging it, and talking to them.

"Oh, well me and Spin, kind of got back together."

"You and Spin. Really? Whoa that's awsome you guys."Ellie with that turned around and walked back to Jimmy.

"Spin, do you think people are kind of well mad, or think its somewhat weird were backtogether?"

"Paige, since when do you care what anyone thinks about you."

Paige laughed she knew he was totally right. She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned in and kissed him on the ear. She was about to kiss him on the cheek when she someone out of the corner of her eye. It was Darcy.

There wsa something about the way Dary was watching Paige. She knew this wasn't going to be the last of Darcy.

_Don't come up and talk Darcy. Please don't…I don't want to deal with you. Not now, anyways._

But she did. She wsa walking towards them. She was coming straight for them.

"Hey. Spinner, Paige."

"Oh Darcy. I didn't see you there." Spinner said, genuily surprised to see Darcy.

"Uh huh. Hi Darcy."

"Well Spinner, Im just about to go to Science. Want to join me?"

"Oh well I was going to walk Paige to class." Paige quickly slipped her hands into Spinner's to get the point across that they were together, even if she didn't want to believe it.

"C'mon Spinner. I thought you said we were going to be friends."

There was something about the way she said it, that drove Paige completely mad. But she couldn't and wouldn't let Darcy win with her little games.

"No its okay Spinner. I'll just go walk with Ellie. Go ahead with Darcy." She wasn't going to let him get awat without a kiss, so she made it a long one. Just to get to Darcy.

"Love you Hooneybee." Spinner said as he walked away.

_Oh Darcy, don't even start with me. First fo all Spinner is mine. And I am just going to bring you down._


	10. Jimmy

Paige sat at home, after Spinner had dropped her off home after their first day back together as a couple. It had been harder than she thought. Jimmy had ignored her the whole day, and when she went and sat down at the lunch table Jimmy got right back up. Spinner had a different lunch than Paige so it wasn't even like he would be there. Jimmy just didn't want to be with her at all.

_I love him I do. But can I really just ditch and hurt my friends the way it seems to be happening. _

At that moment the phone rang. Page leaped off the bed and ran for her phone in her backpack.

"Hey Spin."

"No no, its me Marco."

"Oh God, Marco. Where were you all day, I really could have used you."

"I heard from Ellie, about the whole Jimmy thing during lunch. Are you okay?"

"Marco. I don't know what to do. I can't just ignore Spinner when were at school….thats not fair to him….or me."

"Paige. I seriously think you need to talk to Jimmy. Just go over to his place and talk with him."

"Marco, he won't listen. He is mad at Spinner, and I don't blame him. I really don't. I can see why he would still be upset with Spin. But it hurts me, and it hurts Spinner too."

"I don't know. I think he has to give up the grudge against Spinner at some time. And maybe you will be the person that helps him do that."

"I hope so Marco. I really do. Cause I seriously feel like you are the only person I can talk to about this. I don't want to make Spinner feel like hes trapping me. So this is diffenetly a subject we don't talk about."

"Paige, I got to go help my mom make marinara sauce. Call me later."

With that Paige hung up. She knew Marco was write. It was up to her to get Jimmy to forgive Spinner, at least a little bit.

She walked over to Jimmy's house with her nerves catching up to her. She felt like she was going to be sick. She walked and walked and walked for what seemed like hours until she was finally ringing the bell.

When she got into Jimmy's apartment she took a seat on the couch while he grabbed her a soda.

"So Paige, what's going on? I wasn't….well…expecting you!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just I felt kinda bad about today. Like you were angry with me."

"Paige I can't be mad at you for going out with a loser. I can feel bad for you though."

"Jimmy, you know hes not a loser. He was your best friend."

"Yes, and the key word there is was. Paige I don't like the thought that your going back with that jerk, but I cant like order you not to. Whatever, just I'm not going to be around you with him…that's all."

"But Jimmy. Don't you understand. That's not fair to me or Spinner."

"NOT FAIR. Your talking not fair to me…its not fair that your "perfect" boyfriend put me in this chair. That's whats not fair."

"Jimmy, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Its just were such great friends and I don't want this to affect our relationship."

"Paige. I think you better go."

"Jimmy….c'mon."

"Paige…please just leave."

Paige let herself out of Jimmy's place. She didn't want to make him even more upset than he already was.

_Man. I screwed this up. Royally. I probably just made it even worse._

Her phone vibrated as she stepped out of his apartment complex. She reached into her purse as she sat down on a bench near a bus stop.

Baby. Its me. I miss you honeybee. Call me when you get this.

I'll be waiting.

It made her heart leaped. This was all getting to much for her to handle. She needed him. Right now, right away.

And with that she got on the bus and headed for Spinner's.


	11. What to do?

As Paige watched the familiar streets go by, all she could think about was the one street. The one where she would be getting off to see Spinner. He would be home alone, and she needed that. She wanted to make sure that they were doing this for the right reasons.

When she got off the bus she walked along Spinner's street, until she got to his door.

_Should I have called him? Probably! What if…what if hes talking to Darcy, or if he dosen't want to see me. No c'mon Paige, he always wants to see you. Crap! This is so annoying, I'm just under so much stress, and I don't think I can take it much longer._

When Spinner came to the door, he was quite surprised to see Paige standing before him.

"Hey hun, I didn't know you were coming by."

"Yeah, well it was sort of unexpected. Is that okay?"

Spinner smiled big. "Of course it's okay. Come on in."

Spinner was walking her over to the couch when –

"Spin, do you mind if we go to your bedroom? If your mom comes in, well I don't really want her hearing this."

Spinner's face dropped. He knew something was wrong, but had no idea what.

"Um, yeah. Of course babe, whatever you want."

As they got into the room Spinner and Paige sat side by side on his double bed.

"Spin. I just I need to talk to you about us."

"Paige, please don't say that somethings wrong?"

"Well, will you just hear me out? You see, today at school was harder than I thought. You probably noticed how Jimmy and pretty much none of the old gang wanted to hang out with both of us. And Darcy…well…."

"Paige. I knew that it was going to be….weird….with all the old gang. And I'm sorry if theya re treating you differently. Seriously, I am, because you know I love you, and I don't want you to loose your friends. I wouldn't want to be with you if I was just doing this for a fling, or to have a girlfriend. Were together because I love you more than anyone I've ever known. And when I wasn't with you, all I wanted was to feel you again."

Paige had begun to cry. There was some sort of vulnerablity in his voice, that was touching her. He reached over and gently wiped her face.

"Baby, don't cry."

"Spinner, I love you too. That's all I needed to hear."

She took her hand and wrapped it around his neck, and dragged him in, as they kissed for what seemed like ever.

The week seemed to go by fairly fast after that night. Paige had stood her ground and told Darcy to get away from her man. He dumped her, why was she acting like he was still interested. Paige was trying her best for her friends to see that Spinner was the same guy that they used to love to be around. But it just wasn't working.

When Hazel asked Paige to hang out with them on Friday night, Paige was ahppy thinking that they had come around. But they hadn't, they just wanted her…no Spinner.

She ended up spending the night with Spinner at the park, and boy did they have fun.

As her alarm went off, Paige rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock. She had plans with Spinner for the day, and she had to get ready. She was expecting him at ten, so she didn't have that much time to get ready and look her best.

She was just getting her purse ready, when her phone started to ring. She knew it would be Spinner saying he was outside. That's when she heard the beep. She laughed. Boy was she right. She ran down the stairs and jumped into his car.

"Hey hun"

"Paige, you look pretty hot today if I do say so myself"

She blushed. "You know Spin, you don't look half bad yourself."

"Oh is that right, baby?."

"Uh uh" Paige moved her hand up and down Spinner's thigh.

Paige wasn't exactly sure what Spinner had planned. But she knew whatever it was they would have a good time. He drove her downtown to a small little restaurant, more like a café. It was something different, Paige could tell that it was going to be quite the expensive bill. She wouldn't mind to split it, but she knew that would offend Spinner.

"How do you like it honeybee?"

"It's perfect Spin. But really, we could have gone somwhere cheaper."

"No, I wanted to treat you to something special."

"Thanks hun."

They walked hand in hand downt he street. Paige loved the way the people passing them looked at the couple.

_We are adorable. I won't deny it._

"Hey Gavin."

Paige looked up…it was Jay.

"Hey Jay, ugh hows it going?"

Paige didn't want to say hello. Jay wasn't her favourite person. She knew Spinner like the guy, well…ecspecially since all of his friends ditched him after the whole "incident" But to her, if it werent for Jay, it probably wouldn't have happened anyways.

"So Paige. Aren't you going to say hi to me? Or am I too low on the social standards for you?"

"C'mon man, back off."

"Spin, you don't have to defend her. Shes a big girl."

"Jay, seriously leave her alone."

"No, its okay Spin. Jay just hates the fact that he has competition for you now."

"You know what Paige. Back off."

"Guys. C'mon, we know you don't like each other. Just keep it cival for me." Spinner gently kissed Paige's temple.

"Alright bro, I can deal. Want a smoke?"

Paige got uptight. She looked over at Spinner. Since when did he smoke?

"Man you know I don't smoke."

Paige let out a big sigh. Big enough that she was sure Spinner and Jay heard her.

"How bout you hotsuff? Want a smoke?"

"Uh no. And if I did, I wouldn't take it from you."

Paige grabbed Spinner's hand and shoved him. She wanted to get away from Jay, and right away. She could hear Jay shouting at them as they walked further away.

"Bye Gavin. See you again hotsuff?"

_Boy, is he going to drive me crazy or what?_

_(anything you would like to see happen in the fanfic? have a specific idea you would like me to tackle. Just let me know, please comment :D ) _


	12. The Dance

The dance was to start in only two hours. Paige and Marco had spent almost everyday after school together get ready for the big night. She couldn't wait, Spin wasn't able to help as much as he thought, since he was getting a lot of hours at The Dot. But tonight was going to be just about them. Her and Spinner, together.

She had bought a new dress for the dance. It wasn't super fancy dress, but just elegant. It was black and when she looked into the mirror she could see her tiny figure reflecting back at her.

_I hope he likes the dress. I want tonight to be special. Me and him, that's it._

She quickly got everything ready, she was just making herself more nervous. Not only did she want to have fun at the dance, but she felt she had to make sure everything went well, afterall she did plan it.

When Spinner arrived he had gotten her a single pink rose.

"For you." He said as he embraced her with a quick hug.

"Thanks hun. I love it. Let me go put it in water, than I'll come out to the car."

She walked towards the car, with the feeling that she knew this was going to be a night that she would never forget. A night that would mark, something important.

"So Paige, you excited?"

"Excited? Are you crazy. I'm nervous, what if turns out terrible?"

"It'll be perfect, plus we'll be together, and that's what matters, right babe?"

She grinned. "Yeah, that's all that matters. You and me honeybee."

He laughed. There was something about it when she called him that. It made him feel like they had never stopped being together, they went back to the days where everything was so simple.

As they walked into the school, Paige finally saw what she had been working on for so long. The gym looked fantastic. They were there early, to help Marco calm down because he was way to nervous for his own good. More than Paige…could ever be.

"Oh my god. Your finally here. Seriously I've never met a slower person in my life!"

"Marco, I am not THAT slow." She laughed, Marco was hillarious under stress.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Cause I know I'm right. But boy Spin, I'm not going to lie, your girlfriend looks HOT tonight."

Paige blushed.

"Marco, do you seriously think I've not noticed? Hey wait a second, are those all pictures of kids from Degrassi?"

He was pointing to the collage that pretty much took up the whole side wall of the gym.

"Yup that's it. There all images from the past yearbooks."

"Paige, oh my god, look there we are." There picture was one of the biggest on the wall.

"Hunny. I'm in charge. Of course there's a pictue of us."

"But its so BIG."

"Spin, you are too much. Do you mind to go get me a drink?"

They all laughed. Paige quickly kissed Spin, and followed Marco on his escapades as Spinner, wen to get the drinks.

"Paige darling, you really do look fantastic."

"Thanks Marco. I try, what can I say."

"You never loose your sense of humour do you?"

"You mean I never will be less full of myself?"

"No, I don't mean that Paige."

"I know you don't. It's a joke."

Spinner joined back in.

"I got you a water hunny. Is that okay?"

"Mhm hmm. Fine by me. Do you think anyones going to try and bring drinks into the party?"

"Paige, when does a dance go by, that someone dosen't spike the punch."

It was true. There always seemed to be someone.

They all waited for it to begin. It was going to be crazy. By ten after eight, the gym was packed with pretty much all the students at Degrassi. The music was blaring so loud, that Paige could finally drain Marco's voice out. Paige and Spinner finally had time to dance, and so they did. After an hour of dancing, fast and slow, they went outside for some fresh air.

They stumbled outside. It smelled strongly of smoke, but it was better than the boiling gym…well maybe not, but it would do.

"Paige. You did an amazing job. It's fantastic."

"Thanks Spin-"

"-ya know hotsuff, you could have made it a little more fun, with some alcohol."

She looked over at Jay. "I don't think you should be complaining, you probably were the one who spiked the punch."

"Hold up. Don't start hating on me Paige. I know you just want me." He reached his hand and stroked her arm. Paige jumped back.

"Jay, your so immature."

"She is right Paige. I got the "hotstuff" and your left with….what exactly?"

Spinner lead Paige around the corner of the school, where no one was. He jumped up onto the dumpster than helped Paige get up.

He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She began to move her hair away from her face.

"Spinner?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go back to my place?"

"Now?"

"Right now."

"Okay. Let's go."

The ride to Paige's was silent. As they walked up to the door, Spinner whispered something as she was opening the door.

"Are your parents here?"

"No, their gone for the weekend!"

"Dylan?"

"He's here. But he won't bother us."

He followed her into the house, and up the framilliar steps to her room. When he closed the door behind her, Paige tingled.

She sat on the edge of the bed, and motioned for Spinner to join her. She dragged him into a long passionful kiss.

He gently broke away. "Paige. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive Spin, really"

"But I don't want this to be something you regret. The last time…"

"Spinner, I'm over the whole well Dean thing."

"I want to be with you. Right now." A tear ran down her check.

"Baby don't cry. I just didn't want you to regret this later."

"I won't, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't ready."

Spinner sat there.

"I don't think I am"


	13. The Next Morning

Paige couldn't believe it. Spinner had actually turned her down the night before. They had the perfect opportunity to just be the two of them. To be in each other's arms and not have to worry about anything else, just to be together. But he said no. She didn't understand, she thought that's what he wanted.

She could hear her cell phone vibrating on her bedside table, but she didn't want to answer the phone. She didn't want to talk to him…not now. As soon as the cellphone stopped the house phone began so she quickly picked up the phone as she didn't want it to wake her brother.

"Hey."

"Hi babe, how was your sleep?"

"I don't know could have been better I guess." Spinner could hear the coldness in her voice.

"Aw Paige-what's wrong. I don't understand I was just trying to be…"

"Is there another reason why you don't want too, well you know?"

"Honestly Paige, I'm just not ready for it. For that…between us."

"So what you were ready to do it with Manny, but not me?"

"Paige that's not fair. What I had with Manny was nothing."

"Nothing, eh? But you still slept with her didn't you." Paige's voice was beginning to rise as her anger began to spew out. "I can't talk to you right now Spinner."

"Fine Paige, but I'll be over soon we need to talk."

With that Paige hung up the phone, she knew she had gone a little overboard with her anger but she was upset. She knew she shouldn't be, it was sweet of Spinner wanting to wait. But it still hurt somehow.

She quickly got ready because she knew when Spin said that he would be over soon, he meant it. She showered and got into her newest outfit she had picked out at the mall with her mom. It was cute and sexy at the same time, and that's how she felt she needed to feel to see Spinner, especially because she knew what they would be talking about. After only a little longer, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Spinner, come in." Paige said in a soft whisper. He brushed up against her as he walked through the entrance and a chill went up Paige's spine. They both sat down on the couch, as Spinner edged his way closer to her.

"Honeybee. I care about you more than I ever cared about Manny, me and Manny didn't mean anything. But that's not the way I feel about you."

"But I thought that's what you wanted, I thought that's what all guys wanted."

"Yeah sure I do Paige, of course I do. But last night wasn't the night, and it may not be that the night will be soon." Spinner tried to lean in and give Paige a kiss, but she backed off.

"Spin, I can't do this right now." With that Spinner stood up and walked towards the door.

"Fine. I don't know what else I can say. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, call me later."

As soon as Spinner left Paige sat back down on her couch and began to cry. She couldn't handle this. She knew it didn't really have to do with the fact that he wouldn't sleep with her, but it was just something to point her anger at. She took her phone off of the coffee table and called Marco, he could help her.

"Hey Marco, it's me Paige. Could you come over, I need you."

Marco was one of Paige's best friends lately he was always willing to help her out, and he was the only one who actually forgave Spinner….whole heartedly she felt at least. It didn't surprsise her when Marco arrived within an hour.

"Hey Paige, what's wrong? You didn't sound so good on the phone." Marco looked up at her face and could tell she had been crying by her smudged mascara.

"God, am I glad you're here. I need to talk to you about Spinner." She led Marco to the kitchen where she had prepared soup because she was hungry, and well Marco could always eat.

"Did he hurt you Paige? I saw that you left early…really early. What did something happen, did he push you into something…because if I did I swear I will go over to his house right now and…."

Paige smiled at Marco's protectiveness. "No that's not it at all, it's the total opposite actually."

"What do you mean Paige?"

"Last night I invited Spinner to come back here. I had the home alone, and well you know how close we've gotten lately. So I asked if he wanted to come over, and he said yes."

"So you guys did…?"

"Just listen Marco. So he came over, and we went upstairs to my bedroom, and we started to well…make out. Then I began to take the next step and he stopped me."

"Ohhh, and now your upset cause you think he doesn't want to be with you…like that? Paige if I were you I would be well honoured."

"Are you kidding me…honoured how come?"

"Paige if a guy who loves you so much is willing not sleep with you. He obviously really cares about you and dosen't want to ruin anything, he wants to take it slow. And honestly Paige I don't think this has anything to do with Spin."

"It has everything to do with Spinner, Marco."

"I don't think it does, I happen to think it has a little something to do with Dean."

"Marco I'm over it."

"Paige how can you be over it? He raped you, he was the way you lost your first time, and now I think you feel like nobody else will ever because of what he did to you. You want to erase it."

Paige began to cry. She couldn't stand the memories of Dean that rushed through her head at the sound of his name.

"Marco. I just I can't stand what he did to me, and still to this day I think about it. I want it to be over."

"Paige it is over, but I can't say that the memory isn't going to haunt you. But you have to remember you were with Spinner at that time, he could be just as haunted about it you know'?

She had never thought about it like that, she knew she was afraid to face the truth, and she knew she really wasn't ready for it either. She didn't need to be actually with Spinner to be happy with him…not at all.

"Marco I don't know how you do it"

"Mostly my wit and charm helps me through." He laughed. "Now Paige, I say you go give him a call."

Paige got up from the table and picked up the house phone on the kitchen counter and let her fingers dial the number that were so familiar.

"Hi Spin It's me."

I know its quite short, but I havent written for this fanfic in so long. Let me know what you think!


End file.
